


Mimi & Star's Supernatural Kissing Series

by MimiWritesHerFandoms, starspangledmanwithaplan



Series: Mimi & Star's Kissing Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Implied Smut, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: A Supernatural drabble series by Mimi and Star





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes one part of saying goodbye to you.   
> Written by Star

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve never liked saying goodbye, it didn’t matter if he was going on a mission, or going for a ten-mile run. The guys always gave him a difficult time, said he was whipped, but it was something deeper, it was visceral. He felt it in his bones, in his soul, in the very core of him. Y/N was a part of him from the first time they met, and she would be until the end of time.

That being said, the act of saying goodbye to the one you love for an extended period of time, now that, Steve couldn’t get enough of. It meant holding her in his arms and kissing her, their tongues moving together, his hands on her hips and lower back. It meant shivering at the small gasps he pulled from her when he nipped at her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue a moment later.

Y/N would melt into him, her back curving as she pushed up to her toes. She would grab onto the front of his cotton shirt, or the leather straps of his suit. More often than not, she would giggle against his lips as they pulled away.

“What’s so funny,” Steve murmured, his thumb scraping over her cheek.

“Nothin’,” she said with a shake of her head, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

He nudged her nose with his and looked deep into her piercing eyes. “Tell me,” he implored.

She scratched her nails through his beard. “Still not used to this.”

“There’s still time to shave it,” he teased with a wink.

She pushed back and glared at him. “Don’t you dare, Rogers.”

With another wink he dipped down and gave her a sweet and lingering kiss. “Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Goodbye Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Dean’s concerned, every goodbye could be the last goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

Every goodbye could be the last goodbye.

At least, that’s what Dean believed. That was why he never missed an opportunity to kiss you goodbye. Even if it meant keeping Sam or Castiel, or even their mom, waiting. Nothing was more important than making sure you knew how he felt before he walked out the door. Even something as simple as a run to the grocery store could end badly; God knows they’d seen it happen countless times before. Leave for a milk run and never come home.

It started as a quick peck on the lips, eyes closed, his forehead pressed to yours, his hands resting lightly on your waist.

“Mmm, you going somewhere?” you asked.

“Out,” he murmured. “But, I’ll be back soon.” His hands slid down your sides and around your waist, resting on your back, hot against your cool skin, even through the thin t-shirt - stolen from Dean - that you were wearing. “Just wanted to say goodbye.”

He caught your lips in his, nibbling lightly at your bottom lip, his tongue pushing into your mouth, his fingers digging into your back, drawing you closer, lifting you just a little to bring you closer. He drew in a deep breath, stealing yours, crushing you to him.

“Dean!” The shout came from the other room.

“Gotta go,” he murmured, releasing you. He kissed the tip of your nose. “See you later.”


	3. Breathless Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean have a little fun during a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

Dean bounced on his feet, smirking that damn smirk, that cocky, ‘ha-ha-I-kicked-your-ass’ smirk he got every time he got the better of you in a training session. He gestured for you to come at him, his hands up, his green eyes flashing with glee.

You dragged in a stuttering breath and pushed a hand through your hair. You and Dean had been in the makeshift gym for more than an hour, and you were bordering on exhausted. Except you weren’t about to let Dean win. You took a step back and used your weight to launch yourself at him.

He caught you easily, his lips crashing into yours, stealing your breath a gasp leaving you as he kissed you nearly senseless.

You giggled, halfheartedly trying to push Dean away. He wasn’t having any of it though. His hands tightened on your waist, a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

“C’mere,” he growled, pulling you closer, ducking his head, his lips brushing against yours. Every kiss made your heart beat faster, your pulse race, and stole the breath from your lungs.

But you couldn’t have cared less; let him steal every once of breath from your body. You grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back, the corner of his mouth, the freckle on his top lip, stopping to nibble at his bottom lip, giggling as he nipped back. You didn’t stop there, you kept kissing him, a peck here, a peck there, your hands now around his back, clinging to his shirt, holding him close, not wanting him too far away from you.

You broke apart, gasping for air, only to come back together again to once more kiss each other breathless.


	4. Hello Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed since the last time you saw Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

Sam had been gone for almost two months, getting stitched up, Dean had said. And he had been right, Sam was getting stitched up, from the inside out. Turned out, Sam’s soul had been missing, and shoving it back in was harder than anyone imagined.

Staying back had been your choice, it would have been too hard to see Sam going through everything Dean had described on those nightly phone calls. There was no way you could have handled it. Especially since things had gotten a bit more complicated.

Hunting with the Winchesters had been a roller coaster. They’d roll through town, stop by for a home cooked meal and a comfortable bed, head out the next morning with you in the back seat. You’d be back home about a week later, bidding the brothers goodbye. And then, one night, four months ago, you were drunk, and Sam… God, Sam. He might have been soulless at the time, not that you knew about it, but he was so goddamn stunning as he worked on Baby with Dean.

With your inhibitions lowered and your filter doused in vodka, you approached the bronzed god and started chatting him up. It was the best night of your life. Three weeks later, Dean called, said something was wrong with Sam.

You were standing on the front steps, nervously wringing your fingers together, watching the dark dot grow larger as it approached. Sam was the first one out, long hair shining in the setting sun, eyes swimming with uncertainty.

“Hi,” you breathed in greeting.

He smiled, one corner of his lips tugging higher than the other. Without asking, not that you would have told him no, he dropped to his knees and pressed kisses to your swollen belly. Sam’s large hands were on your hips and the backs of your thighs. He was holding you up without even knowing it.

With your hands in his hair, carding through the silken strands, you choked on a sob when he muttered, “Hi, baby.”


	5. Heated Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and John can’t seem to stop fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

You and John were like oil and water, unable to see eye to eye on most things, always in each other’s faces, yelling, arguing, wanting to bash in the other’s head. You didn’t know why he got under your skin so easily, but he did, and it seemed that all he had to do was open his mouth and say something. It didn’t seem to matter what he said, it always ended up in an argument. Well, not always.

A good majority of the time the arguments ended with you in John’s arms, pinned against the wall with his hips, your body curving up, arching into his solid body. His large hands would be pawing at your ass while yours were on the collar of his button-down shirt, yanking him impossibly closer.

John’s forehead would press to yours as the pair of you panted, gasping at the thick air between you, your skin sparking like a live wire. It was during these times where you agreed on everything without saying a word.


	6. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Sam in a bar and the two of you have an impromptu date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

He was attractive, tall, muscled, long brown hair, inquisitive hazel eyes, smart, funny, quirky, a total nerd, just like you. He’d offered to buy you a drink and you hadn’t been able to say no. Not with all that stuff working in his favor.

“Sam,” he’d said, shaking your hand. “Nice to meet you.”

He’d come into the bar with his brother, who’d made a beeline for the blonde cop sitting at a table in the back corner, their hello to each other loud, boisterous, and adorable, the sound filling the bar. You’d watched as Sam shook his head and slipped into the seat across from them, looking for all the world like the weary, put upon brother that you later discovered he was. You hadn’t been able to stop staring at him.

Sam must have known you were staring, or felt it, because he eventually slid out of his seat and made his way across the bar to your side. Which was how you ended up sitting with him at the end of the bar, drinking.

It was the best date you’d had in years, even though it hadn’t started as an honest-to-God date. Sam was sweet, easy to talk to, and of course, enjoyable to look at. Closing time came around far too soon.

He walked you to your car, waving at his brother who was leaning against a black, kind of scary looking car, the pretty blonde cop beside him, his arm around her. You hated stuff like this, saying goodbye at the end of the night. There was always so much pressure.

Sam took your keys and unlocked your car for you, holding the door open while you threw your purse and jacket inside. You turned to him, smiling, shy, hesitant, your heart beating faster when he leaned over and kissed you, just a brush of his lips over yours, but enough to make you dizzy with desire. Sam’s hand slid down your arm, his fingers intertwined with yours.

“Call me some time,” Sam whispered, a business card in his hand, a number scrawled on the back. He brushed another kiss across your lips, shoved the card into your hand, and then he was gone.


	7. After Sex Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s appetite never fails to amaze you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

Besides the mind-blowing sex, cuddling with Dean post-coitus was the highlight of your evening, or morning, or whenever the sex happened to occur. This latest time found the two of you in your own motel room - not the skeevy kind, on a queen-sized bed - thanks to your blue-ribbon hussle.

You rolled with Dean to your side, his fingers curling into your hair, his lips constantly moving, against yours, brushing against your cheeks and throat, jawline and ear. You’ve got your hands on his back, nails scraping against his overheated skin, drawing nonsensical patterns.

With a stuttering breath, you pushed your head into the pillow and tangled your legs with Dean’s. He drug his knuckles down your neck and chest, chuckling when you gasped.

“What’sa matter?” he murmured, his lips trailing up and down your neck.

A content hum left your lips. “Jus’ tickles.”

Dean settled into his pillow, his jade eyes drilling into yours. “Know what sounds good?”

“Mmm mmm. Tell me,” you rasped, your fingers wandering aimlessly along his arm, up his shoulder, and into his hair.

“Pie,” he announced with a wink. He kissed the tip of your nose before shoving out of bed.


	8. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love waking up with Dean, no matter where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

Dean was nuzzling your neck, lazy, soft, sloppy kisses that drifted along the line of your throat. You opened one eye, squinting as the sun shone through the window, blinding you. Groaning, you pushed yourself closer to Dean and draped an arm over his stomach, twisting your fingers in the back of his t-shirt, your face pressed against his chest, holding yourself as close to him as possible.

“What time is it?” you mumbled.

Dean shifted, moving his arm so he could look at his watch while still keeping you close. “It’s 6:30.”

“In the morning?” you grumbled. “Crap. This place needs curtains, keep the light out.”

“That’d be interesting,” Dean laughed. He pushed his hand beneath your shirt, his fingers splayed across your stomach. His lips were back on your neck, kissing you with a bit more determination, a bit more intent. “But, I don’t think curtains are such a good idea.”

“It’d make it easier to go back to sleep,” you said.

“If you two would shut up, I could go back to sleep,” Sam growled from the back seat. “And Dean’s right. Curtains are bad idea.”

You giggled and stretched, or tried to, but your foot hit the steering wheel and you nearly rolled off the front seat. You grabbed Dean and pulled yourself on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. He wrapped his arms around you, your legs twisted together at the ankle, your arms around his neck. You fell back to sleep with the sun shining on you from Baby’s side window.


	9. Post Breakup Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your high school boyfriend breaks up with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

Dean didn’t like to show it, but he wasn’t always a hardass. In fact, he had quite a big soft spot, especially when it came to his baby brother, even more so when it came to you. He would hold the doors open for you, shooting you a wink as you passed by, his hand would almost always be on the small of your back as the two of you walked up and down the halls of the high school. He had even been there for you when your grandmother died, holding your hands, an arm around your shoulders, whispering words of comfort against your temple, not caring that his shirt was soaked with tears.

So why was he breaking up with you?

“Dad got a job,” Dean explained, his voice thick, eyes wet. “We leave tomorrow morning, early.” He brushed away your tears with his thumbs.

“Why so soon?” you hiccuped, your hands on his wrists, tethering yourself to him.

With his lips in a tight line, Dean shook his head. You could tell that he didn’t want to go, that if his father allowed him to stay, he would, in a heartbeat, but there was no arguing with John Winchester. You hadn’t even met the man, but you knew how it was having a Marine for a father.

He pressed his lips to yours, feather-soft, moving slow, taking his time, as if memorizing the way you felt and tasted. You melted against him, whimpering against his lips as your heart started to break. You were dizzy, drunk on Dean’s kisses when his forehead pressed to yours, his breathing was as ragged as yours.

The both of you were killing time, standing there, hands on each other’s arms, neither of you knowing whether the other was pushing away or pulling closer. You watched as he closed his eyes, squeezing them tight, tears streaking down the sides of his face.

With a clench of his jaw and a huff of air out his nose, Dean stood tall and walked away.


	10. Comforting Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comforts you during your grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, a mother should never have to bury their child. Yet, that was exactly what had just happened. Your only child had been murdered by some…  _thing_  right in front of you and you could do nothing but watch, frozen by shock, only able to move when the pool of blood grew cold.

John, your old high school classmate, had burst in at the last minute, saving your life that night, a life you were willing to trade for your child. He talked you out of it, just barely. Hell, you were still thinking about it.

Perched on the edge of your bed, elbows on your shoulders, head hanging down, you were running through all the things you would need to set in place before anything actually happened. You’d need to get your last will and testament updated, cash in your 401k, and -

John walked in and found you, shoulders shaking as you tried to contain your grief-stricken cries. When he said your name gently, you couldn’t keep it together any longer. The dam broke and so did you. He was on his knees, your hands in his, lips ghosting over your knuckles and palms before cupping your face in his hands.

Not caring that your cheeks were wet, he kissed them. “It’s okay,” he murmured before pressing his lips to yours. “You’re alright.”

You let out a sob at that and grabbed his wrists. You wanted to scream out that no, you were not okay, you would never be okay, your entire reason for existing was gone, but you couldn’t speak.

His chocolate eyes were on yours as he kissed you again. “I’m right here. I ain’t going anywhere.”


	11. We Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Dean for the first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

Two years. That’s how long it’d been since you’d seen Dean. Two years, and your heart still skipped a beat like you were a love-struck teenager. You hated it, the magnetic-like pull you felt deep in your gut, drawing you closer to him.

You were in front of him before you knew what was happening.

“Hey,” he sighed, a lopsided smirk tugging at his full lips.

“Hey, yourself.” It came out more of a huff, making it sound like you were irritated. “What are you doing in town?”

Dean shuffled his feet before answering. “Salt and burn, just wrapped it up, thought we’d get a drink before we head out.”

You peered around his shoulder and waved to Sam. “Salt and burn. That it?”

“Nah.” He grabbed your hand and hauled you into the dimly-lit hall behind the bar. It was narrow and cramped, putting his face inches from yours.

Your hands were balled into fists at your side while his were shoved deep into the pockets of his dark green jacket. The air was thick, tangible, and if you reached out, you’d probably feel it between your fingers, twirling it like hair, like the way Dean used to play with yours.

A breath left Dean through his nose when he dropped his head down, his forehead bumping yours. Pulling in a stuttering breath, he tipped his head, his lips brushing yours like a feather, barely there, but enough to send a shiver down the back of your neck.

You pulled back and heaved out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, dropping your head down and pressing it to his neck a moment later. Without saying a word, you sidestepped and walked away from the only man that had worked his way into your heart.


	12. Chrismas Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sneaks a few minutes alone with you while you’re cooking Christmas dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

“That is the ugliest sweater I have ever seen,” Dean chuckled.

“Well, Y/N gave it to me, so I’m wearing it,” Sam shrugged.

“Your funeral,” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, if I don’t wear it,” Sam laughed.

Dean shook his head and laughed. “You have any plans to get back at her for shoving you in that thing?”

“I might,” Sam replied.

“Sam? Can you come help me for a minute?” Y/N yelled from the kitchen.

Sam winked at his brother before heading toward the kitchen, stopping just long enough to grab something from the table in the war room.

“Can you grab that pot up there?” Y/N said as soon as he came through the door. “I can’t reach it.”

He reached over his head, grabbed the pot she’d pointed at, and set it on the counter. He stepped between her and the counter, trapping her against the cupboard doors. He rested a hand above her head and leaned over her.

“Sam, what are you doing?” she giggled, her hands on his chest, pushing, though not with any kind of meaning behind it.

He looked up, drawing her attention to the mistletoe he held in his hand. He smiled and pressed an tender kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Y/N rolled her eyes, wrapped her fingers in the collar of his sweater, and yanked him down, her mouth on his, her tongue pushing past his lips. She hooked a foot around the back of his calf and dragged him close as the kiss deepened.

Sam chuckled, wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her around the corner, out of the kitchen, moving them down the hallway, away from any prying eyes that might suddenly appear.

He couldn’t help but laugh as she shoved her hands beneath the Christmas sweater and yanked it over his head.

“Let’s get this ugly thing off,” she murmured.


	13. You Look Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing dresses is not one of your favorite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

You pulled at the silken material, hating the way it clung to your skin, hugging your curves, leaving very little to the imagination. Given a choice between wearing a bikini or this dress, you’d pick the swimsuit, hands down, every time.

Dean was by your side, large hand on the small of your back. “Relax, Y/N,” he breathed. “We’ll be outta here in no time.”

“Promise?” you huffed, turning to look at him. “I feel like everyone is looking at me.”

“They are. Which is exactly what we need.”

You went to smack him, but he had already spun on his heel and left you, alone, defenseless, exposed. The butterflies that were in your belly had started to swarm up to your chest and were threatening to climb up your throat when there was a press of lips to your temple; Sam.

“You look beautiful,” he praised, his breath hot on your skin, his knuckles skimming down your bare back.

Never before had you wanted so badly to grab him by the lapels of his tuxedo jacket than you did in that moment. You and Sam had always had a friendlier-than-most relationship. You weren’t together, but the level of flirting that went on with you two seemed to be a clear indication that maybe it was time to take things to the next level.

With a newfound level of confidence, you pushed up to your toes and pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth, leaving a perfect imprint of your lips in crimson.

“Time to get to work,” you purred, dragging your nails down the front of his shirt before walking away, hips swaying hypnotically.


	14. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John can’t explain in words how much he misses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

John had been tapping the steering wheel with his thumb for forty-five minutes straight. With the passing of every mile marker, his foot pushed a little harder on the gas pedal. It had been a whole month since he had seen Y/N. Four weeks, thirty days, too many hours, and even more minutes; not that he was counting.

So when he pulled up to the house and killed the engine, he pushed out of the car and ran up the steps. He didn’t bother knocking on the door, he just strode in, took the stairs three at a time, finding her lying in bed. He toed off his boots and stripped out of his clothes, sliding between the sheets just as her eyes fluttered open.

She didn’t say anything, just melted into him, her naked flesh pressing into him, curving around him as he kissed her passionately, his fingers in her hair, his arm around her back, hand squeezing her shoulder as he entered her. They rocked together, slow at first, wanting to savor every gasp and bite of nails on skin. But the lust, the carnal need to find release became too much.

John’s face was buried in her neck as she came, as his shoulders bowed, and her thighs squeezed ‘round him.

“Fuck, I missed you, Y/N,” came out in a sinfully low grunt as John found his release, his teeth scraping her overheated skin.

She shifted beneath him, holding him close, pressing her full lips to his jaw. “I missed you, John.”


	15. I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You disappear while on a hunt, leaving Sam to frantically search for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

They found your car at the end of a dirt road deep in the woods surrounding Pigeon Forge, Tennessee. It was intentionally hidden, that much was obvious, parked in a stand of trees, loose branches and leaves thrown over it.

Sam ripped them away as if they were nothing, ignoring the cuts and scrapes, the splinters under his nails, his only concern was seeing if you were in the car. It had been a long time since Dean had seen him like this, so intently focused, no concern for his own safety, his sole purpose getting to you.

When you weren’t in the car, he set off at a dead run, following a trail of broken branches and what looked like blood. Dean could only try and keep up with him. He finally caught up with his brother outside the mouth of a shallow cave. Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean before ducking inside.

They found you in the back of the cave, bound and gagged, one eye black, scrapes and bruises covering the majority of your body, a knot on your head the size of a grapefruit, your throat raw and sore from screaming. Sam had you untied in seconds and then you were flying into his arms, nearly knocking him over as you collided. You clung to him, your fingers twisted in the back of his jacket, his hand pushing beneath your thin t-shirt, warming your chilled skin.

“Jesus, Y/N, I thought I lost you,” Sam murmured. He cupped your face, the palms of his hands pressed to your cheeks, his thumbs brushing at the tears on your face. He kissed you, needy, messy, desperate, and maybe the single best kiss you’d ever had.


	16. Come to Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re broken hearted after a hunt gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

“Come on, Y/N.” Dean tugged on your hand, urging you to follow him. “It’s over. Stop obsessing over it.”

You shook your head and pulled away from him. “It’s not over. I missed something. I just have to figure out what.”

Dean crouched beside you, his hand on your leg. “Baby, look at me.” When you didn’t, he took your chin in his hand and forced you to look at him. “It’s over. There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing any of us can do. Come to bed.”

You nodded, pushed the book away, and rose to your feet. As much as you wished you could change what had happened, there was nothing you could do. Not anymore. You fell into Dean’s arms, your tears staining his shirt.

Dean wrapped his hands around your neck, his palms just below your chin. He rested his forehead against yours. “Come to bed,” he repeated.

You closed your eyes, your chin dipping in a barely perceptible nod.

He slid his hands down your arms, his fingers intertwining with yours as he dragged you after him toward the bedroom. He stopped just outside the door and leaned you against the wall. He brushed your hair off of your face and pressed a kiss to your lips, your cheek, the edge of your jaw, the line of your throat. He hugged you close, peppering you with tender kisses, kisses meant to soothe and comfort.

You squeezed his hands, tugged him closer, and pushed up on your toes to whisper in his ear.

“Let’s go to bed.”


	17. I'll be Right Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no food in the Bunker, so Sam and Dean make a supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

You could hear Dean yelling from the kitchen, even though you were all the way in the library, on the other side of the bunker. He was bitching about the lack of supplies - the lack of anything really - in the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs a few minutes later.

“There is nothing to eat in that kitchen,” he grumbled.

“We haven’t gone on a supply run since we got back from that hunt in New Orleans,” Sam shrugged.

“That was two days ago.” Dean seemed shocked by this information, even though he lived in the bunker, too, and he’d gone on the hunt.

You had to put your hand over your mouth to stifle the giggle rising in your throat. Sometimes he was such a baby.

“I think we’re out of beer, too,” Sam interjected.

“That’s it. We’re going on a supply run.” He spun on his heel and grabbed his jacket from the table in the war room.” He looked over his shoulder at the younger Winchester. “Sam! Let’s go. We need food. Beer. And apparently everything else.” He nodded toward the stairs, gesturing for his brother to follow him.

Sam sighed, but he pushed the book he was reading away and set his pen on his notepad. He put his jacket on and walked around the table to stand behind you, his hands on your shoulders.

“I’ll be right back,” he grumbled.

You tipped your head back to look at him, accepting the quick peck to the corner of your mouth.

“Sam! Let’s move!”

“Go,” you laughed. “Before Dean dies of starvation.”


	18. Angry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Dean may have gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

“You bastard!” you screamed, turning and swinging at the green-eyed hunter hot on your heels.

Dean ducked, your fist just missing his chin, his hand coming up and closing around your forearm, as he stepped into you and yanked you against his body. He shoved you backwards until you hit the wall in the bunker’s hallway and held you there, his fingers digging into your hips.

“Y/N, calm down,” he ordered. “You need to get your shit together.”

“That’s my friend you just killed!” you shouted. You twisted your fingers in his shirt and tried to push him away. If he didn’t let you go, you were going to kill  _him_.

“That wasn’t your friend anymore and you know it,” he growled, shoving you backwards again. “That was a demon and she was going to kill you. I didn’t have any choice.”

You knew Dean was right, but it didn’t change how you felt. You pushed him, hard, trying to get away from him, but it was like trying to move a two ton boulder, he didn’t budge. You pummeled your fists against his chest, only to have him grab both wrists and hold them bruisingly tight.

“Y/N, stop!”

You shook your head, your hair flying around your face, a scream building in your throat, but before you could let it loose, Dean’s lips were on yours, hard and rough, stealing the breath from your lungs. He’d never kissed you before, not like this, never like this. It took you by surprise, but you found yourself kissing him back, not pushing him away anymore, but dragging him closer.

Dean’s lips brushed across yours, soft and gentle, the death grip he had on your wrists loosening until you were able to wrap your trembling arms around his neck and push yourself up on your toes, returning his tender kisses, your heart rate slowing, your body relaxing.

Dean pushed the hair from your face, his hand sliding through the strands to cup the back of your head. He rested his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”


	19. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to visit and you have a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Mimi

Sam had discovered the broken armrests on the seats several months earlier, on one of his infrequent visits to town. It had become kind of a tradition to catch a movie whenever he was around, not that either of you watched the movie, especially once he’d discovered the broken seats.

The movie this time was some action adventure shoot-em-up filled with lots of explosions, a movie you weren’t really that interested in, hence the reason you’d picked it. You and Sam settled in the back row, the seats in the corner, no space between you thanks to the missing armrest. Sam tossed his jacket over the seats between you before you sat down, snuggled against his side, his arm thrown over the back of the chair.

As soon as the lights were down, Sam turned toward you, his long legs stretched out along the seats, yours deftly pulled into his lap, his hand sliding up your thigh to cup your ass, tugging you closer. He ducked his head and nuzzled your neck, your head tipped back so he could kiss the underside of your jaw.

You ran you hand up and down his arm, your fingers locking together with his as he moved toward your mouth, finally catching your lips in his, his tongue pushing into your mouth, a deep, contented sigh leaving him. Sam’s arm dropped to your shoulder, his wrist bent to twist his fingers in the hair at the back of your head, dragging you closer.

“Sam,” you moaned.

His mouth slanted over yours, silencing you even as the world seemed to explode around you.


	20. Sad Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is there for you during your loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Star

You were sitting on the couch, staring at your hands which were tangled with Sam’s much larger ones. His thumb was sweeping back and forth over your skin as he murmured his condolences against your temple, his lips pressed to your skin.

The feline’s name was Tigger, and not because he resembled the fictional character you desperately adored from your childhood, but because your Tigger bounced around the house on all four paws, his tail curling at the tip. God, he looked so stupid when he did it.

You felt stupid, crying over a cat that you’d had in your life for less than two years, but Tigger hadn’t been like other cats.

For starters, he loved it when you rubbed his belly. Loved. It. He would lie on his back, next to your thigh, and paw at your hand, chittering until you gave in to his demands. When you came home from a particularly bad day at work, he would jump onto your lap, press his head into your chin and jaw, purring loudly. When you were happy, he’d lick your cheeks. Whatever was going on with you, he was right there, feeling everything.

He was your companion, and how did you repay him? By euthanizing him. To be fair, you weren’t the one that gave him cancer, but it was still your decision to end his suffering.

Sam pulled you into him, your legs were draped over his, and your arms wrapped around him of their own volition. You couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked your body, or the tears that stained Sam’s shirt.

The last thing you remembered was Sam sliding into bed next to you and holding you close.


End file.
